Una vida sin mí
by Valkirye -Maiev Windrunner
Summary: Al tercer día vino la jefa de jefas, no se su nombre porque todas le dicen Valkyrie, es de mi estatura corte gracioso pero con una miradita de sádica que no puede con ella. R&R no lo olviden.


**Bueno he aquí otro trabajo. No he separado la pareja favorita de todas, pero si tiene algo de mi cosecha, es gracioso porque a pesar del humor que tiene el texto yo estaba radiante cuando lo escribí. Ahora no tanto, pero bueno unos días son buenos y otros no tanto. Como ya sé que nadie está interesado en leer mis divagaciones me parece buena idea escribirlas, porque nadie les presta atención ó ¿sí?**

**Espero que lo disfruten y no quieran cortarme en trozos. Ah y por si alguien se pregunta de dónde saque la historia creo que lo hice de la tele , pero no sé exactamente qué parte.**

*

*

*

Estar en prisión es algo horrible pero no puedo decir que soy inocente y no lo merezco. Los primeros son lo más parecido al infierno (si es que existe) que puedes encontrar en la tierra, en realidad ese comentario tan patético no es mío solo lo tome prestado para que se compadezcan de mi. Los primeros tres días son terribles porque siendo la nueva todas las demás internas tratan de demostrarte quien manda, el primer día al almuerzo armaron una revuelta (después me entere que era mi _bienvenida_) pero yo tenía hambre y volé al lado de una guardia que me dejo comer en paz. Al segundo mientras me duchaba un par de sujetas trataron de golpearme un poco pero ahora les faltan un par de dientes, claro que yo tengo una pequeña cicatriz. Al tercer día vino la jefa de jefas, no se su nombre porque todas le dicen _Valkyrie, _es de mi estatura corte gracioso pero con una miradita de sádica que no puede con ella. Cuando entro pensé en partirle la cara pero ni pude terminar mis pensamientos cuando ya tenía una afilada navaja en mi cuello, misteriosamente no me estreno y me propuso trabajar para ella, yo no tenía intenciones de hacerlo pero en mi posición no podía ponerme de remilgada y rechazarla. Por más que me disgustare hacer sus trabajitos no la he pasado tan mal y considerando que aún tengo varios años de vacaciones en este _resort_, es mejor que me acostumbre, además no ha intentado violarme entonces estamos bien. Ah, también tengo mucho tiempo libre, más del que necesito para contarles mi historia.

Cuando llegue a casa hace 10 años luego de un horrible día en la escuela papá estaba tan ebrio como de costumbre pero no había ninguna señal de mi madre, haciendo caso a las sabias palabras de mi abuela lo ignore y subí a mi habitación tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitieron. Para mi desgracia cuando llegue al único lugar que creía mío encontré a mamá inconsciente en mi cama con la ropa rasgada y cubierta de sangre, me acerque sin darme cuenta en qué momento la desesperación se apodero de mi empecé a gritar y llorar con desesperación. Algún vecino debió aburrirse y llamo a la policía, volaron la puerta y cuando subió el oficial se puso pálido de inmediato, me sacaron de allí y llamaron una ambulancia. Mi madre paso dos meses en coma tiempo que viví con mi abuela, tiempo en el cual odie a ese hombre con todo mi corazón pero escapo antes que llegaré la policía así que aún estaba en algún lugar, esperando, aún podía lastimarla y entonces tuve miedo. Cuando mamá por in despertó jure volverme fuerte para protegerla, para no dejar que ese infeliz le pusiere un solo dedo encima, a pesar de eso mamá me sonrió con ternura y prometió que empezaríamos de nuevo. Infortunadamente ese imbécil regreso dos años después hecho una bestia y como mi santa madre no mira antes de abrir la ataco, yo estaba tomando leche pero cuando escuche sus gritos y asome mi cabeza lo vi tratando de ahorcarla, tome la guitarra que estaba decorando en la sala de estar y lo golpee varias veces en la cabeza, supongo que tanto golpe (y tanto alcohol lo tenían torpe) porque cuando volteo para darme una _lección_ falló, mamá aprovecho el ratito para romperle la cabeza con una de sus porcelanas, irónicamente su favorita. Esta vez la policía si lo detuvo pero solo le dieron cinco años.

Mi infancia no fue feliz, pero al tribunal no le importa cómo demonios crecí así que eso no me sirvió de nada durante el juicio. Durante ese tiempo aprendí a defenderme solita pero también conocí a Nao quien se convirtió en mi contacto con el bajo mundo, mi madre jamás se imagino cuanto odio llevaba mi corazón pero aprendí a esconderme tras una sonrisa. A los 15 era capaz de enfrentarme a un hombre mayor con malas intenciones y muchas noches espere en vela que él apareciere para romperle cada hueso del cuerpo, pero no lo hizo porque estaba en prisión. Supongo que mis deseos de venganza me mantuvieron fuerte e incapaz de sentir más, con ayuda de Nao me convertí en una traficante de medio peso al servicio de Midori, aunque el dinero no estaba mal y siempre aprecia con cosas nuevas mamá nunca me pregunto cómo lo conseguía.

Un día llego al colegio una estudiante nueva a pesar de ser medio año pero no le preste atención porque estaba demasiado ocupada admirando el paisaje. Dos semanas después estaba por fuera del aula arrancando flores cuando alguien se atrevió a detenerme, voltee con mi usual mala cara para decirle hasta de que se iban a morir sus nietos, pero mi cuerpo se paralizo y la voz me fallo. Sentí un agradable vacio en el estomago, un nudo de nada se formo en mi garganta y si fuera verdad que te sangrare la nariz cuando vez algo muy bello, pues, hubiere muerto, mi corazón latía con mucha fuerza casi sentía como se salía de mi pecho y juro que ella podía escucharlo. Eso debe ser lo que la mayoría de gente llama amor a primera vista.

En mi penosa situación lo que me mantiene firme es su recuerdo, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su voz, sus bromas poco decentes, su falsa cara de inocente. Ella es mi corazón, mi ilusión y aunque suene fresa mi razón para vivir, ella es mi motivación para soportar cada segundo en este moridero. Pero ella no merece estar con alguien como yo, he tratado de apartarla de mi lado muchas veces porque no quiero que siga sufriendo por mí. Quiero que sea feliz, que tenga una vida _normal,_ una vida sin mí. No he logrado nada, pues cada vez que la mando al mundo vuelve a mis brazos llorando y no puedo soportar ver sus hermosos ojos rubí sufrir por mis palabras, supongo que no puedo ganar porque me perdí en su amor hace mucho.

Cuando cumplí 18 mi madre se entero de mis andanzas y se culpo a sí misma por mis decisiones, cargo sobre sus cansados hombros el peso de mi culpa, me dio todo su amor y comprensión para sacarme del hueco yo misma había cavado, volví a ser un miembro útil para la sociedad. Ella logró rehacer su vida con un extranjero y al poco tiempo de haberse casado me entere que sería hermana. Yo me sentía feliz por ella, sentía que al fin había dejado todo su sufrimiento atrás y la vida le estaba dando una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz, también porque mi madre me aceptaba como era e incluso tomo demasiado bien mi relación con Shizuru solo me dejo en claro que quería nietos en el futuro, no tengo idea como haré para darle gusto, ni siquiera sé si quiero tener hijos. Además, no me imagino intimando con nadie que no sea la persona que amo, pero estamos en pleno siglo 21 y la ciencia ha avanzado mucho supongo que a fin de cuentas no será un gran problema. Volviendo a mi hermanita, resulta que no tenemos un cabello de parecido porque es idéntica a su padre.

Nao murió hace un par de años en un tiroteo, no sé bien porque estaba ella en medio pero según me conto Midori la lucha fue por territorio, es raro porque Nao siempre se considero una paria. La muy infeliz creía tener mucha suerte y por ella siempre se ofrecía como carne de cañón en todos los trabajos, pero para mí desdicha mi única amiga de la infancia abuso.

¿Cómo termine en este lugar?

Cuando mamá volvió a casa con Alyssa estábamos demasiado felices para recordad los horrores de nuestro pasado y una mañana mientras Jhon estaba fuera alguien toco la puerta. Como yo estaba arriba con Shizuru tratando de dormir a la pequeña mamá se ofreció para abrir. Escuchamos un grito de terror y baje tan rápido como pude, mi primera visión fue el pánico reflejado en las pálidas facciones de mamá y luego él parado en el marco de la puerta con una botella en la mano, en medio de mi propio miedo no podía distinguir que estupideces estaba diciendo pero cuando trato de avanzar como un búfalo en estampida para poner sus pezuñas sobre mi madre reaccione, ya no era una niña y haría lo que fuere necesario para proteger a mi familia. Lo agarre por el cuello de la camiseta empujándolo con fuerza contra una pared logrando alejarlo de ella, aproveche su desconcierto para aplicar una llave sobre su cuello que en un principio parecía ser lo ideal pero empezó a golpearme las costillas con sus codos hasta que me vi forzada a soltarlo. No sé cuantas veces logre acertar mis golpes o cuantas no pude esquivar los suyos pero el destino me jugó una mala pasada y me caí, él aprovecho para asestarme varios puntapié y yo solo fue capaz de cubrir mi pecho con mis brazos, siendo ellos los que soportaren el castigo. En medio de sus jadeos distinguí la voz de Shizuru, un grito de desesperación que ahogo mi nombre, los golpes pararon y trate de incorporarme. Cuando mi cansado cerebro me dio a entender porque mi amada yacía inconsciente al otro lado de la habitación mi sed de venganza despertó.

Perdí la cabeza y la adrenalina obro un milagro en mi maltrecho cuerpo, recuerdo no sentir ningún dolor al levantarme y me abalance sobre él, apreté su cuello con toda mi fuera, con la fuerza de mi odio ignorando sus golpes y sus uñas enterrándose en mis brazos. Lo ignore todo porque el dolor no era suficiente para calmar el fuego de mi corazón. No sé cuánto tiempo permanecí apretando pero para cuando la policía llego el muy infeliz había muerto hace mucho.

Así termine en prisión. Y creo que no me arrepiento de lo que hice.

Mi condena fueron 18 años pero el abogado mañoso que me consiguió mi padrastro logro que la redujeran a 12, por buena conducta y estudio o trabajo puedo conseguir otros 6 años menos. Posiblemente salga de este lugar en poco tiempo y aunque jamás seré vista como una _persona _nuevamente no creo que el precio que he pagado se alto. De momento me concentraré en portarme bien.

*

*

*

**Y eso fue todo. Algo diferente de lo que he estado escribiendo últimamente, espero no me lo desprecien por ser ****(valga la redundancia) _diferente._**

**PD: Mi madre ha dicho que quiere leer, asi quehare una versión apta para madres de familia (o padres de familia). De repente si alguna se antoja para calmar a su madre sobre que lee (escriben en mi caso) se las puedo pasar, báscicamente solo cambiaré los nombres y el sexo de Natsuki. El cambio de nombres es por el bello poster de Fuji en mi habitación y no necesito más problemas.**

**Nos vemos en otro...con suerte.  
**


End file.
